thecodenamekidsnextdoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Sector MY
Sector MY Or Also Known As Sector Malaysia Is A Kids Next Door Treehouse Headquarters Located In Shah Alam Selangor Malaysia. Made By Numbuh 9999 and 6565, This Wonderful Treehouse Is The Official Base Of Operations Of The Members Of Sector MY. They Involve, Numbuh 3425,Numbuh 9964,Numbuh 6623,.Numbuh 7590,Numbuh 7578,Numbuh 3689 and Numbuh 478. Official Operatives Of Sector MY .Numbuh 3689 Is an Australian Kids Next Door Operative Who's A Graduate At Thunder Elementary School. He's The Official Leader Of Sector MY. Numbuh 3689's also a workaholic who spends his time working on missions with his team. Numbuh 3689 Has A Crush On Numbuh 6587. He even looks at her photo everytime. Numbuh 3689 has a soft side for her teammates. Sector MY Also Holds Birthday Parties For Their Teammates Of Other Sector. Numbuh 3689 also has a crush on Numbuh 7590. He always get kisses by Numbuh 7590. He's the luckiest kid to ever get kisses by a hottie. Numbuh 7590 Is The Prettiest Hottest Girl In Sector MY. She's schooling at Thunder Elementary School. She's the luckiest members to get an A. Numbuh 7590's A 2nd In Command and A Stealthy Tactics Officer Of Sector MY. She always hangs out with her teammates. She's the sweetest ,nicest girl ever. She harbors a crush on her fellow teammate,Numbuh 3689. She kisses him all the time. She even goes on a date with him. She the flirtiest,friendliest and the hottest member of the team. She mostly hangs out with Her Teammates But Sometimes,She lightly kisses Numbuh 3689 sometimes which shows her sweet attitude towards her teammate. She Loves Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 9964 is a pretty cheerleader who loves to cheer for her team. She always wears her cheerleading outfit everytime she sees her teammates. She's very addicted to cheerleading and Rainbow Monkeys. She's happy go lucky cheerful cheeky girl who's always never late for missions. She kisses Numbuh 7578 and Numbuh 3625 everytime she sees them. Numbuh 9964 has a big huge crush on Numbuh 7578. She even kisses him while she's in her Cheerleading Outfit.She also tickles Numbuh 478 continuously to make him laugh. She dosen't like Numbuh 3425 pushing her hair. She always whacks him with a SPLANKER everytime he pulls her hair. She's a soda,snacks and treats officer of Sector MY. .Numbuh 3425 is the naughtyest member Of Sector MY. He always causes trouble for The Numbuh 3689 and his teammates. He's been verry naughty towards Santa Throught The Years. Even If He Recieves Coal, He Still Repeated The Same Old Actionns Again. Numbuh 3426 was gonna be his crush untill he called her a bitch which left him without a crush or girlfriend. Not Even A Wife. Numbuh 3666 eveb dumped him for saying a bad word. He was the meanest Kids Next Door Operative Ever!!! Numbuh 7578 had to scold him while the rest of the teammates did their normal ordinary things.He Instead Got The Lesson VIA Being The Nurse,Hamsters CareTaker and Fairy Tale Story Teller and An Ice-Cream Agent Of Sector MY. .Numbuh 7578 - she's the prettiest sweetest nicest cutest operative in Sector MY. She's a kindhearted,cheerful,cheeky and happy go lucky girl in Sector MY. She cares for injured,sick and hurt operatives. She loves romance and love. She harbors a crush on her teammate,Numbuh 478, She enjoys her time spending time with him.She loves him so much. She hangs out at his bunker everytime if she gets lonely. She's a Disguise Expert,An Official Nurse and a Weapons Creator Of Sector MY. She's also Numbuh 3425's caretaker just incase he causes trouble again. Numbuh 6623 is also the prettiest sweetest nicest cutest Operative In Sector Malaysia. She loves Rainbow Monkeys so much. She's a student at Romantica Elementary Of Love. She's always ready incase of a mission. She's Numbuh 478's pretty cutie hottie girlfriend. She hangs out with Numbuh 478 all the time. She loves Sarina Paris. She's also Amer's princess. She loves her prince,Amer Azmi Rohazam so much, She kisses her photo of Numbuh 478 as a sign of her love to him. She even tickles him everytime to make him laugh. She also makes Amer laugh by kissing his favorite ticklish spots everytime she carries Amer into her room. she also kept on giving Amer kisses some more just to make him laugh. She enjoys kissing him. He Laughs Every She continuously kisses him. She also kisses Amer continuously using her pink lips. She's The Official Nurse and aHamsters CareTaker GODAMMITSANOFAVICTHPIECEOFKHITMATHAWARKINGASSHOVUCKVUCKVUCK - By The Official Amer Azmi Bin Rohazam Numbuh 478 is a foreign asian boy of Shah Alam,Selangor,Malaysia. He Loves Rainbow Monkeys So Much. Numbuh 478 enjoys spending quality time with his teammates. Numbuh 478 also loves to play Computers. His Faovire Singers Are AC/DC,Sarina Paris,Toy-Box,The Spice Girls,Rihanna,Cascada,Mawi,T.a.T.u,Jay Park,PSY,Celline Dion,Leona Lewis and Elvis Presley. His Most Favorite Shows Are All Inside Of His Official Facebook Account. He also loves going to hotels and resorts. He Loves Being In The Kids Next Door. Here's An Official Photo Of Him ------>